Harry Potter and the Dungeon of Memories
by orian'sbelt
Summary: It smiled at Harry. "He begged for his soul, but alas, mercy is not the way of the Dementors. He thanked us later" post-OOTP. Try it!
1. owls

  
Chapter one: Owls...  
  
Harry Potter sat in front of his small desk in his cramped room. The reason the room was cramped was because Harry's cousin Dudley kept his broken or unused toys in it. The reason Harry was in front of his desk was because he was reading the letter he had just finished writing.  
  
Dear Professor Lupin,  
  
I am sending Hedwig to you with this letter and the remains of a mirror. The mirror once belonged to Sirius, but it broke last year. Could you possibly try and fix it? If you could that would be great! I'm sorry this letter took so long to finish; I almost forgot the three-day wait. The Dursleys are finally being nice; mainly because I let it slip to them that you're a werewolf. Even Muggles know what werewolves are. I'm slowly getting over the fact that Sirius is dead. I still haven't got my OWLs, but when I do, I'll be sure to tell you.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry, satisfied with his letter, walked over to his owl and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig flew out the window with a soft hoot.  
  
If some people saw this scene and read Harry's letter, they would have been surprised and confused. What, they would ask, is a Muggle and why did the skinny sixteen year-old give a letter to an owl?  
  
As it turns out, these people probably would be Muggles. Harry Potter, resident of number four, Privet Drive, is a wizard currently going into sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Harry Potter had been only a one-year-old baby, Lord Voldemort had murdered his parents. Lord Voldemort had then tried to kill Harry. The killing curse did not only fail to kill Harry, but it rebounded upon Voldemort. Voldemort fled from the Potter's house barely alive.  
  
In Harry Potter's five years at Hogwarts, he met Voldemort four times, each time barely escaping with his life. Last year, Harry had finally learned why Voldemort had killed his parents and tried to kill him. A prophecy had been made fourteen years ago, foretelling the coming of the only one who could defeat Voldemort. It said that either Harry or Voldemort must die at the hands of the other.  
  
When Harry went to the Ministry of Magic last June, his godfather Sirius had come with other members of the Order of the Phoenix. While dueling his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, she hit Sirius with a stunning spell that propelled him through a giant veil. Sirius died on contact to the veil. Harry took Sirius' death very hard, saying it was his fault.  
  
Harry walked over to his window. _I'm slowly getting over the fact that Sirius is dead_. He hated lying to Lupin like that. The truth was, Harry was getting over the fact Sirius was dead, but slowly hardly explained it. Every night Harry had nightmares of Sirius. Sometimes, Sirius was flying through the veil; sometimes he was fighting of a werewolf; and other times, although Harry did not know why, he was at Grimmauld with a knife quivering where his hand had just been. Harry missed Sirius more than he thought he could miss anyone else, except perhaps his parents.  
  
As Harry stared unseeing out the window, he noticed a large jet-black owl flying towards his room. Wondering if Lupin had already got his letter, and wondering more still why it wasn't Hedwig coming back, Harry stepped aside and let the owl soar in.  
  
Wow my first cliffhanger! Just incase anyone still has any doubts this is a serious fic. please don't send any silly reviews. Besides for that, please review all you want! 


	2. and OWLs

Chapter 2: and OWLs  
  
Harry walked over to the owl and relived it of its two letters. The owl hooted and stared expectantly at Harry. He tossed the owl a treat and it flew out the window. Harry looked at the first envelope and his heart gave a jolt. In elegant, sapphire handwriting was the three letters Harry had been waiting for: O.W.L. He opened the letter eagerly.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have received six OWLs. Your marks are below.  
  
Yours sincerely,

Griselda Marshbanks  
  
Transfiguration E  
Potions O  
Defense against the Dart Arts O  
History of Magic P  
Charms O  
Astronomy A  
Care of Magical Creatures O  
Divination D  
  
Harry hurriedly read the marks once, taking nothing in. He had to force himself to read slower, and the second time he could understand what this letter had given him. The letter he had just received gave him a chance to become an Auror. Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Defense against the Dark arts were the thing Professor McGonagall said Harry needed a NEWT in. That meant Harry having another two years with Professor Snape. At least there wasn't any more History of Magic or Divination.  
  
Harry remembered that Professor McGonagall had told him that he needed a minimum of five NEWTs to become an Auror, so he decided to take Care of Magical Creatures, too.  
  
On the back of the parchment was Harry's booklist:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, grade 6 _by Miranda Goshawk_  
Advanced Transfiguration _by Emeric Waffling  
_ Moste Potente Potions _by Ingranee Flagcot_  
The Dark Arts Revealed _by Grind Eldwald_  
Rare and Dangerous Magical Creatures _by Raymond Maning_  
  
Harry was surprised that Moste Potente Potions was on the list. For his experiences with the content of the book, and Snape, this was sure to be an eventful year. Harry was glad to see that Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had appointed a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry groaned at the last book on the list, though. Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher had an odd idea of what was a normal pet. For example, a giant, a giant spider, a giant dog and a giant dragon had all been Hagrid's pet at one time.  
  
Harry had been up for the past hour, writing the letter to Lupin. It would soon be time for breakfast, so Harry thought he might as well go downstairs.  
  
On his way down, he met up with his cousin Dudley. Harry and Dudley had been rivals since an early age, when Dudley had tried to use Harry as a punching bag. Dudley used those skills and was the Surry boxing champion. Dudley's eyes grew when he saw Harry. Last year, before Harry had gone to school, he had saved Dudley's soul from a Dementor. Harry hadn't seen Dudley all summer, for he had been obviously been avoiding him. Every morning Dudley got up before Harry and took his breakfast out with him and every night Dudley snuck in, eating, or so Harry guessed, in his bedroom. Dudley stood gaping at Harry for a moment, then said,  
  
"Look, we need to talk for a moment." He gestured with one of his massive hand to his room.  
  
Gasp, Another cliffy! I'm sorry about this one. I'll not to make the next chapter a cliffhanger. See that little review button? Click it. See what happens. I had a crazy idea about making Harry a Gringotts curse breaker, but then I remembered he needed Arithmancy. Lots of thanks to my beta reader, ERMonkey!


	3. Dudley

Chapter 3: Dudley  
  
Dudley looked at Harry, clearly embarrassed. Harry studied Dudley. He knew Dudley wasn't a good liar but this was something completely unexpected. Harry had never been inside Dudley's room, for that would risk the severest punishments possible. Unsurprisingly, Dudley was allowed to come and go into Harry's room as he pleased, although he did not dare.  
  
"Okay," Harry said suspiciously. "What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. I just want to talk," Dudley replied.  
  
Harry thought it over for a minute. He nodded his head.  
  
Harry followed Dudley up the stairs into the attic. Dudley had slept in the Dursley's attic since the last summer, when his room just wasn't big enough. The attic had been furnished like a bedroom with wallpaper, molding and carpet. The wallpaper, although bright red, could hardly be seen beneath every poster you could imagine. A huge portion of the room was devoted to the latest entertainment system complete with giant plasma TV. A giant waterbed was squashed into the far corner of the room. Because of Dudley's immense size, Harry was surprised to find the waterbed without any patches.  
  
"So what did you bring me up here for?" asked Harry.  
  
Dudley looked at his feet. Harry could tell that whatever Dudley was about to say, he would rather battle ten Blast-Ended Skrewts than say to Harry. Dudley took a deep breath and said painfully,  
  
"I would just like to apologize for being so terrible to you and I would like to thank you for saving me from the Dementoids."  
  
Harry could tell that Dudley had practised in front of a mirror countless times. It still left him shaken. He stared, aghast, at Dudley. Dudley stood with his hands at his sides, a look that plainly said, "Please forgive me!" Harry was only able to say one word, and only out of habit,  
  
"Dementor," Harry muttered.  
  
"Pardon?" Dudley looked nonplussed.  
  
"They're called Dementors."  
  
Dudley then did something he hadn't done since he was one, when he discovered he had a brand new brother. He stopped looking guilty for a moment, and he smiled at Harry. It was a sheepish grin, but at least it wasn't the usual smirk Dudley had on his face when he watched his father yell at Harry.  
Harry grinned backed at Dudley, another first in 15 years.  
  
"So why the sudden change of heart?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not really sudden." Dudley replied, reddening slightly. "I've been envious of you since you went away to that magic school."  
  
"You're pulling my leg!"  
  
"No really! I would have loved to go to..."  
  
"Hogwarts"  
  
"That's the one! Go to school just to learn magic? It must be fantastic!"  
  
"Not always," Harry assured Dudley. "You still get a lot of homework."  
  
"I bet it's still brilliant."  
  
"It is," said Harry honestly, "but why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"Ever since you saved me from the Dementors, I've felt really guilty for picking on you for so long." Dudley said guilty. "I've always just thought that you deserved being picked on, going to away better school then I got to."  
  
"But you get pampered here instead"  
  
"That's still not as good as learning magic."  
  
"I guess your right," said Harry pensively. A sudden thought struck him. "Dudley, do you remember when you were near the Dementors?" Dudley shivered and merely nodded his head. "What did you see?"  
  
Dudley looked pale when he said, "I remembered the tail." Harry remembered when Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, had made a pig's tail appear on Dudley. "I remembered the tongue, but it was more the feeling that I was going to suffocate." Harry remembered that, only two summers ago, Dudley had eaten a magic toffee that made his tongue swell five feet long.  
  
"I never thought of it that way," Harry accidentally said aloud.  
  
"You wouldn't," Dudley said darkly. "But you didn't have your dad and mum trying to pull your tongue out."  
  
"I never will either." Harry said shortly, not looking at Dudley.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," said Dudley apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said dismissively. "Was that all you saw?"  
  
"No." Dudley hung his head.  
  
"What else did you see?"  
  
Dudley took a big breath. He looked; if possible, more embarrassed than before he thanked Harry. "I saw a bit from my first year at Smeltings, when some older students ganged up and were calling me names, like fatty, while they hit me with their Smeltings sticks." He said this quickly, avoiding looking Harry in the eye.  
  
Harry, to in the least, was shocked and amazed. "You?" he gasped, "Being bullied? I thought you were the one picking on others!"  
  
Dudley hung his head again. "I usually am. It's just that those boys were three or four years my senior. It's not a big deal."  
  
Harry saw Dudley as he had never seen him before.  
  
"So," Dudley said in an I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it-anymore tone. "What has happened to you while you've been away? Will you please tell my why Mum is so afraid of this Voldamert guy?  
  
Harry spent the next hour and a half to briefly explain the important things that had happened at Hogwarts. When he got to the part when Cedric was killed by the killing curse, Dudley finally interrupted.  
  
"Oh," he said looking ashamed. "That's why you were screaming last year. I'm sorry for saying Cedric was your boyfriend. But why, this summer, are you screaming about your godfather? Or is it different Sirius?"  
  
Harry reminded himself to close the door properly before going to sleep. He continued into his fifth year, and ended by telling Dudley the prophecy.  
  
Dudley sat there, staring at Harry (who had stood to show the action of his duel in the graveyard). After a while Dudley said, "I can't digest this right now, it's just too much. I tell you later when I'm finished taking it all in." And with that, he and Harry walked down to breakfast, as cousins.

The next day Harry was sitting on the remaining swing, thinking about how he had finally come to terms with Dudley. He had only sat for five minutes, until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and was sent sprawling. Spitting out woodchips, he looked up in time to see Gordon, one of Dudley's friends, kick him in the ribs. Dudley, being at boxing practice, was the only member missing.  
  
"Awwwww," Gordon said mocking, "The poor little baby. Is the fweak fwightened?"  
  
Harry remembered the last time someone had talked to him like that. It was last June in the Department of Mysteries, by the Death Eater who killed Sirius. Harry felt hot anger course thought him. He was just about to jump up and try to attack Gordon when someone called out to Gordon. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Big D," He called out, smirking more broadly still. "Do you want a kick, too?"  
  
"Gimme a second," Dudley said, finally reaching them and bending to catch his breath. Harry saw Dudley wink at him. "Actually," Dudley said standing up, which made him considerably taller then Gordon. "I was thinking more along the lines of this."  
  
Gordon had no time to react. Dudley gave him a well-practiced right hook in the jaw. The force of it sent his sprawling backwards, making him trip over the swing Harry had just been on. Dudley then offered a hand to Harry and helped him up. All of Dudley's gang members decided at the same time that they'd rather run and be safe than help Gordon.  
  
Chickens, Harry thought.  
  
Gordon staggered upwards and, regaining his balance, ran away, too.  
  
Dudley picked up his boxing equipment and started home, with Harry at his side.  
  
That night, Harry retreated to his bedroom after supper to mark down the days left until summer's end. When he got there, he noticed that, in all of his excitement with the O.W.L.s, he had forgotten about the second letter. It was a brown envelope with "The Ministry of Magic" written upon it.  
  
"I wonder what's in it," thought Harry  
  
A/N: I'm mean. I admit it. If you still think Dudley still be a big bully, by all means, flame me. I'd love to get the review.


	4. Fudge's Apology

Chapter 4: Fudge's Apology  
  
Harry carefully opened the letter. It was from the Ministry of Magic after all. Inside were a letter and a small package. Harry opened up the letter and read:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
First and foremost, please accept my humblest apologies. I should have listened to you in order to save, what I know now, was an innocent man's life. May your poor godfather rest in peace. I feel terrible about all the untrue and hurtful things I said about you and Albus Dumbledore, for apparently you were correct. I think you will be happy in hearing that I have canceled the Educational Decrees I put in place in you last year.  
  
Please accept the items in the package as a token of my apology and gratitude to you and your friends. I can only hope that, in time, you can find a way to forgive my appalling behavior.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
PS: Contrary to what Ms. Umbridge said to you, I'd be honored to have you as an Auror in several years' time.  
_  
Harry finished the letter and put it by the bedside table. He probably would forgive Fudge, just not yet.  
  
He than gave thought to the parcel. It was wrapped in silver paper and had been neatly tied together with gold ribbon. Harry slowly opened it. Even though he was quite sure Fudge wouldn't give him something dangerous on purpose, one could never tell with the wizarding world. After three layers of wrapping paper, Harry finally found what Fudge had sent him: a front row ticket to a Weird Sisters concert. Harry looked back at the letter.  
  
_ Please accept the items in the package a token of my apology and gratitude to you and your friends.  
_  
This meant that Ron and Hermione would be going too. Harry had never been to a wizarding concert before, and had only seen the Weird Sisters perform once. Even then he had been too busy to appreciate the music. Harry lay down in bed, and that last he thought was that when Hedwig returned, he would have to send a letter to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron got to Harry first. That morning Harry was awakened by the hooting of Ron's owl, Pigwidgon. The tiny owl resolved to flying around the room, hooting madly and occasionally running into Harry's waking face when he didn't jump up and retrieve the letter in the first fifteen seconds. Fortunately for Harry, Mr. Dursley wouldn't be awake for anything at five in the morning, even a loud owl like Pig. Harry, after five minutes hard work, succeed in prying the letter from Pig's leg and read Ron's letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I can't believe it! Front row tickets to the Weird Sisters concert on June 31! I've heard they've sold out, so I guess Fudge has tickets because he is Minister of Magic. What do you reckon; do you think we should forgive him? I don't think I'm ready to just yet after the way he treated Dumbledore and you. Guess what? Hermione and Ginny got tickets too! That means that Neville and Luna will probably be at the concert also. Dad says we can come and pick up tomorrow, which will give you the rest of the summer away from the Muggles. Send Pig back pronto with your answer.  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry wrote a quick reply because Pig was tearing the room apart.  
  
_ Dear Ron,  
  
I agree with you. He spent all last year saying I was lying and he expects us to forgive him so soon? I hope he's actually sorry and this just isn't political stuff. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Harry  
_  
Harry tied the piece of parchment to Pig's leg and watched him take three tries to fly though the window. He didn't know why he didn't tell Ron about Dudley's change. He almost felt that that was his secret, not to be shared even with his best friend.  
  
Harry dragged himself out of bed. Lately he had been more and more tired. He went down stairs where Dudley was eating breakfast. Aunt Petunia had been allowed to discontinue Dudley's diet, on the condition he went to boxing practice every week.  
  
Dudley looked up groggily when Harry sat down and said,  
  
"I saved you some bacon. Would you like any coffee?"  
  
Harry was surprised by the offer. As a rule, he only got bacon when the Dursleys were full or when there was half a strip left.  
  
"Sure," Harry replied, "Why not?"  
  
Dudley passed him a cup and Harry took a sip.  
  
"Not bad!"

Harry sat on the Dursley's front veranda the next day, waiting for his best friend to arrive. Ron had replied, on back of a Chudley Cannons' Fan Club memo, telling him that Mr. Weasley would drive over with Ron to pick Harry up at noon in the new Weasley car. Harry was already dreading his arrival.  
  
At quarter-after, Harry saw Mr. Weasley drive up. He knew it was Mr. Weasly, because he was the only one who would drive up in a red and green striped Ferrari.  
  
"What do you think?" Arthur Weasley asked, grinning as he parked. "I bought the inflatable version by owl post. I did the paint job myself using Muggle paint!"  
  
Harry laughed and got in the back seat. His best friend turned around in the front seat and mouthed the word nutter to Harry. Harry knew that Mr. Weasly wasn't a nutter. He just loved anything and everything to do with Muggles.  
  
"How's your summer been, Harry?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject form his father's unusual hobby.  
  
Harry hesitated before he said,  
  
"It was better than it usually is in fact!"  
  
"That's good" Mr. Weasly said sympathetically. Try as he might, he had never fully understood why Harry had to go to the Dursley's house ever year. But Arthur would trust Dumbledore with his life, and was certain that he had Harry best interests at heart.  
  
The ride to the Burrow was an exciting one. Mr. Weasley, though having a car, hadn't mastered the art that is driving and pushing the right pedals at the same time. At one point, driving on a highway at seventy miles an hour, Mr. Weasley had to look down from the road to change into fifth gear. That scared Harry and Ron very much, and they both yelled for Mr. Weasly to watch the road. He looked up just in time to swerve to the left and narrowly missed a truck full of livestock.  
  
When they finally reach The Burrow, Ron and Harry jumped out of the car, very thankful to be alive. Mrs. Weasley ran out to the lawn, very thankful that they were all right. Harry was surprised that they were at the Burrow.  
  
"Why aren't we going to Grimmauld Place?" he asked Molly Weasley after he was pulled into her embrace.  
  
"Well," she said whispered, looking flustered. "I didn't think you'd want to be reminded of Sirius."  
  
At the name of his godfather, Harry's stomach twisted with guilt. He hadn't thought of Sirius all day, he had been so excited about the concert. He was surprised to feel that he didn't feel as guilty or grieved as he had before right after Sirius' death. He knew that Sirius wouldn't have liked him think constantly about him, and would have loved for Harry to move on in his life. In fact, the more Harry thought about it, as he entered the Burrow and was greeted by most of the Weasley clan, he was sure of it. Sirius loved Harry, and now Harry completely knew that in order to fulfill the prophecy that was unfairly placed upon him he would have to move on.  
  
Maybe he was just imaging it, but Harry thought he felt a load off his shoulders. A/N: Finally I've written chapter that isn't left on a cliffhanger. If you have any suggestions, comments or flames feel free to leave a comment. In fact I've love if you did. 


	5. The Burrow Revisited

Chapter 5: The Burrow Revisited

Mrs. Weasley hurried the black-haired teenager into her house. She loved being a mother to everyone who entered the Burrow. It helped, even if for only a short while, to blot out all the terrible things that happened to the ones she loved. It was her oasis, and it saved her every day from being consumed by sorrow.

Harry allowed Mrs. Weasley to drag him into the door and fuss over him for five minutes until he finally announced that he was going upstairs. Ron had been smart enough to sneak in the back door once he was sure his mother was busy with Harry. He trekked up the many staircases to where he remembered Ron's room to be.

For the first time in all his visits to the Burrow, Harry noticed the many black and white pictures that lined the staircase. He remembered someone telling him that the Weasleys were a very old wizarding family. He guessed that they all came from Arthur's side of the family. One portrait showed a tall, lanky knight and Harry would have bet that his hair was bright red. It also showed various photographs of different eras or, in older cases, portraits like the knight.

Finally, he reached the door and knocked. The door was thrown open and a short, red-haired girl of fifteen shouted,

"Fool me once, shame on you. Try and fool me twice and you're dead meat!"

And in a flash of movement, she whipped out a spray can and sprayed a green liquid into his face. She laughed in triumph and slammed the door in his face.

About five seconds of silence followed; then Ginny Weasley shrieked and threw open the door. She looked up at Harry, horrified.

"I-I thought you were George." She said appalled. "He had just knocked on our door and threw a Poltergeist Grenade when we answered. I'm so sorry."

By this point, she had started to laugh. At first it was just a twitch of the mouth, but soon it grew into full-fledged giggling. Harry was completely at sea. He walked into the room and was greeted by another pause and then more uproarious laughing. Ron, who was doubled over with laughter, somehow managed to pass the mirror. Harry looked at his reflection and saw what was so funny. No doubt because of Ginny's spraying; his hair had turned bright pink and was sticking straight up.

"COME ON," Harry yelled to be heard over the laughter, "IT'S NOT THAT FUnny!"

At that last word, Harry's voice broke. Everyone stopped laughing and stared. Then they all started laughing with renewed energy except for Ron. He obviously thought it wasn't a laughing matter.

"Come on guys," Ron said with a noticeable deeper voice. "It isn't that funny."

Everybody stopped laughing at the serious look on Ron's face. Harry was scared to talk incase his voice broke again, but decided to risk it to break the awkward silence.

"So what made you thINk that I was George?" He winced as his voice broke again.

"What do you mean, you're his size," Ginny answered looking up at him.

"You're JOking, right?" Harry winced as his voice broke yet again. He was getting tired of this. "I'm shorter then Ron."

"Who, me?" Ron said in what Harry guessed was a newly acquired baritone. "I'm not taller then you!"

For the first time Harry noticed that he was taller then Ron by almost two inches. He was amazed by how much he had grown.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came up and told them it was time for breakfast.

"We'll be riGHT there." Harry said accidentally, forgetting for a moment that his voice was changing.

Mrs. Weasley took a double take.

"What did you just say dear?" She asked excitedly

"Nothing, he just said that we'll be right down, that's all," Hermione said quickly before Harry could embarrass himself further.

"All right, if you say so dear." She left the room, giving a quizzical look at Harry.

Through the rest of dinner and the rest of the night Harry managed not to say a single in front of Mrs. Weasley, in fear of her making a huge deal of it. The whole night, Ron, Hermione Ginny and Fred and George (once they had been told and had a good laugh) answered Harry's questions with the help of one of Fred and George's newest creations. It was gum the dissolved in your mouth that let you talk like anyone you like. It also made you able to throwing your voice with ease. Needless to say, even Hermione was impressed.

The next morning Harry awoke to finding that his voice didn't break when he tried talking. He also noticed that it stayed deep, which meant that he would have to face Mrs. Weasley sooner or later.

It happened at breakfast when Harry asked if she would please pass the eggs. Mrs. Weasley gave a shriek of delight and ran over to hug the beet-red teenager. She couldn't have been happier. Harry was extremely embarrassed and had to excuse himself from the laughing table.

All through the day when Mrs. Weasley came to Ron's room, where he, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were playing a ten round game of poker with Ron's exploding snap deck, she beamed at Harry. Harry got fed up very soon at this and almost lost his temper when she interrupted for the eleventh time. Harry was about to ask her to sod off when Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and whispered to him that she is a mother, and she couldn't help it.

With only a week to go until the concert, Harry was amazed about how long each day was. The other times he had been at the Burrow, it had seemed like he had spent no time at all there. Now time dragged on as he waited excitedly for the weird sister's concert. It seemed to drag on even more from Ron and Ginny's feverish talking about how amazing the concert, and the Weird Sisters, would be. Even though it was his second time seeing them live, he had other on his mind last time.

Finally, the day of the concert finally decided to arrive. He came downstairs, from the twin's room where he slept, to find that everyone was already awake and that there was a giant birthday cake on the table.

"Cool," he said, stifling a lawn, "Whose birthday is it?"

"It's yours, Mooncalf dung," George said form behind his father.

Harry looked around and noticed that some of the Order of the Phoenix had come: Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and, to his vast surprise, Dumbledore. He wasn't sure about how he felt about Dumbledore coming. Harry had spent most of the last year being angry with Dumbledore for not speaking to him. It was only at the end of the year when Dumbledore told him this was because he feared that Voldemort might possess him and attack. He resolved not to be angry with Dumbledore for now and enjoy his birthday.

"What do you want to do first," Mr. Weasley asked. "Open presents, or eat your cake?"

Harry stared at him and at Mrs. Weasley. "You mean I can eat my cake for breakfast?"

"It's your birthday! And besides, we'll be at the concert tomorrow."

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"I think I'll open the presents first," he finally said and Tonks walked forward.

She gave him a book with a flashy cover that read:

_A Seeker's Guild to Broomstick Tricks_

On the front, it showed a man with a Firebolt doing what Harry had learned was a Wronski Feint.

"Cool!" Harry told beaming. Just from flipping through the book, he was already itching to try several tricks. "But I don't have my broomstick anymore."

Dumbledore coughed from where he had been waiting politely at the back of the line that had been formed. He took a parcel out from behind his back.

"Consider it an apology present" he said, and Harry could tell he truly was sorry.

"I'll test it out after I open my presents"

Tonks beamed.

Next up was Moody he handed Harry his gift, in black wrapping paper this time. Harry opened it to find a dragon leather holster.

"It's to keep your wand inside of." Moody grunted. "I'm just doing my part to save you buttocks."

Harry laughed and put his second gift next to Tonks' on the kitchen counter.

Next was Lupin. He was in worse shape as Harry had ever seen him. Cleary he had taken Sirius's death as hard or harder then Harry was.

"Here you go," he said and handed Harry a long cylinder present and a circular one, too.

Harry opened the rounded gift first. It was a telescope with dials and knobs that reminded Harry of Omnioculars.

"They look almost like Omnioculars" Lupin said, as if reading Harry mind. "But these aren't open to the public. It lets you see one thousand times farther then the naked eye, it can be set to see through walls and invisible objects and it can see three hundred and sixty degrees around you without you moving your head. Finally, it folds up into the size of a galleon so you can carry it with you any where you want."

"I also got your letter and here is my reply." He said and grinned for what Harry suspected was the first time in months.

Harry knew what was in the second present. That didn't stop him form beaming as he ripped open colourful wrapping paper. In his hand, he held the complete mirror that his father had once used. He looked up at Lupin. He didn't need words. Still grinning, Lupin went and sat down.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped up to give their present to Harry. Apparently, they had all chipped in to get him something. The present, which was wrapped pages from the _Dailey Prophet_, was a small and squared. When Harry tore off the paper, he saw that it was a scarlet box with Harry James Potter engraved upon it. He carefully opened the gift.

The moment Harry did so a small golden blur catapulted itself out of the box and flew around Harry's head. Not being the Gryffindor seeker for nothing, it took Harry only a second out of pure surprise until he caught his golden snitch above his ear.

Harry was amazed at his gift: His own golden snitch. He opened his hands looked down at it. On the bottom was simply engraved:

_For the boy who lives_

Harry looked up at his friends. He didn't need to smile politely anymore. His smile was genuine.

"I love it." Harry told them simply and they beamed back at him. They sat down as well, with their smiles still spread across their faces.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry their present next. It was a scarlet, knitted jumper. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley. He had always loved the jumpers she made for all the Weasleys and him. He noticed, with a blush, that it had an ash coloured, rearing lion in the entre of it that nearly covered it entirely. It was very detailed and Harry thought it might just roar if he didn't wear it often enough.

"That one there took me three years to knit, it did," Mrs. Weasley said proudly.

That surprised Harry. Although, now that thought about, he didn't know how long it took to knit their yearly present.

"Of course, its not just a normal jumper," She said, her eyes twinkling in a way Harry thought only Dumbledore could do.

From the look on Harry's face he might as well had said, "It isn't?"

"The lion is knitted from a Tebo pelt we picked up from our trip to Egypt three years ago. I've been knitting ever since in secret." She seemed extremely proud of this fact.

Harry was, to say in the least, completely stunned. He tried to say, "Thank you so much for this gift, I love it!" He really did. But what came out was, "What's a tebo?"

Mrs. Weasley was a mother. She understood.

"It's a magical warthog found in Congo. It's supposed make the cloth invisible, but you already have something for that, don't you?" She grinned knowingly. Very few people were confused. "It will block anything less then some of the most powerful carms and hexes. Didn't you have a copy of Fantastic Beasts?"

Harry pretended to shoot a nasty glare at Ron. "I used to have one. But Ron scribbled all over it!" Harry said in mock outrage. "There's a funny comment right below it concerning one of the slytherens and I usually just read the comment and go on without reading any of the stuff above it."

Ron tried to look innocently at his mother. He couldn't pull it off. He finally broke a grin and said,

"But what book would be complete without the Crudely Cannons written at least twice in it?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks so much for the jumper! I love."

"I thought that you might, dear," said Mrs. Weasley kindly, thrilled o be celebrating her seventh son's birthday.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sat down. Mrs. Weasley busied her self by cutting the cake.

There were only two more people to give gifts, Fred and George and Dumbledore. Fred and George walked up with the grin that Harry immediately link with either his embarrassment or laughing at the embarrassment of some one else.

"Right out of the oven," Fred announced, "Our newest product!"

He produced, with a flourish, two silk packages that he gave to Harry. What worried Harry was the large step backwards he took.

Harry opened the first package to find a large brass tin of polish. The other one had a large eagle quill.

The twins were still grinning mischievously. "Do you want to know what they do or do you want to find out?"

Harry didn't want to risk it. "Fine then. What do they do?" he asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"So glad you asked!" George exclaimed. "The quill will make anyone but you grow bunny ears!"

"And the polish?"

"It makes whatever you polish 10 times dirtier with every rub. Made especially for certain people who love to polish stuff. Like, oh say, prefect badges for example." He looked at Ron with an almost disgusted look. Ron blushed and mumbled something.

Harry had decided a long time ago not to bug Ron about being a prefect instead of him. He knew that he'd find another use for it.

"Thanks a lot guys" despite the polish, Harry already knew how he was going to use the quill.

"No problem," George said and sat down with the others to eat cake.

At the end of the line, possibly the strongest wizard in the world stood to give this 16 year old his gift. But he had no packages.

Everybody went silent and watched with interest.

"I hope you forgive me, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. Then he made an odd whistling sound through his teeth. To Harry, it sounded oddly familiar. Then there was a burst of vibrant red fire, and Fawkes soared around the room, singing his eerie song. Now Harry knew what that whistling sound was. Fawkes rested heavily on Harry's shoulder as he piped the last few notes of his song. He stared beadily down at Harry, as a phoenix can. Harry looked from Fawkes to Dumbledore, working it out in his head. Dumbledore smiled, and Harry positively beamed.

"Nah, really?"

"You're joking, right?"

"But..."

"You're joking"

"This is Fawkes!!"

"What about Hedwig?"

"You're not joking?"

"Oh wow, Thanks!"

Dumbledore just stood smiling as Harry ranted on delightedly. He had wanted to wait for Harry's 16th birthday to give him this gift. It wasn't a bribe; but it how much he cared for the boy and was sorry for what he had caused him, giving Harry something he treasured so much.

"He will need 3 ounces of dried thyme every day. I've talked with professor McGonagall and you may keep him in your dormitory. Now how about some of this delicious-looking cake?

Harry had never tasted anything so good.

_A/N: finally!!!!! I'm _**so**_ sorry for anyone reading/following this fic for my terrible update rate. I just hope it being almost twice as long as most of the other chapters kinda make up for it. That's still no excuse. I hope that school will get me back into routine._

_Please, if you have any comments or think that Dumbledore is a barney old coot for giving away Fawkes, please tell me. I love other people's options._

_PS: by the way, I don't own Harry Potter. That'd be JK Rowling._


	6. the Weird Sisters

Chapter 6: The Weird Sisters 

Nine hours, three meals and Ron's seventeen consecutive chess wins later, Harry found himself in the bizarrely decorated Ferrari zooming down a suburban street in a town near the Burrow.

Left, left, right, left, right, right.

He wasn't really paying attention. He just stared out the window and wondered why he was so excited about the concert. He had heard Dudley's ear-piercing music before, he wondered if this would be any different. In the end, as they speed towards the graffiti-stained dumpster the marked the entrance to the swamp, that he'd decide when he heard it.

The marshland had been transformed over the past week. Every soggy leaf had been charmed to repel muggles and a posh carpet covered the floor. Spotlights shone from nowhere and the quagmire was littered with chintz armchairs, not unlike the kind Dumbledore favoured.

Harry and the Weasleys took their place at the front of the gathering crowd. Fudge had given them front row seats, not a bad accomplishment considering the number of people that had attended. Not as many as the World Cup, but still lots, well past the ten thousand mark.

After an eventful hour of people noisily getting into their seats, the airborne light suddenly dimmed. Harry turned away from where he had been talking to Ron and eagerly watched the stage. After a longwinded speech (to which Harry paid little attention to), finally the ten members of the Weird Sisters walked onstage to thunderous applause. The seven who played instruments went to their instruments and the singers put their wands to their mouths and muttered "_Sonorus". _Once they were sure that they were all in tune, they started the first song.

Harry was captured from the first note.

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
  
But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The Knight Bus's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die  
  
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a Cleepsweep 10  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
I'm leaving on a Cleepsweep 10  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
  
Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring  
  
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
__'Cause I'm leaving on a Cleepsweep 10  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way  
  
Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ...  
  
Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on Cleensweep 10  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
And I'm leaving on a Cleensweep 10  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

A/N: Finally!!!

I know it's a short chapter, I'm going to try to update even quicker, not that will be hard, will it?

Oh ya, I dont own Harry Potter or "I'm leaving on a jet plane", nor did I create them.


End file.
